Anything but Normal
by Living on a Rainbow
Summary: Tenten's your average ninja. Correction, she's anything but normal! And so is her new love... expect OOC-ness.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, it's me again! My friend is writing this story, but doesn't have an account (her mom won't let her get one), so I offered to publish it for her. It's called Anything but Normal. **

**Chapter one  
**I woke to the sunny day of the morning.  
I stretched, pulled the soft covers off myself and glanced at the clock. _10 AM. Hm…_ I saw a note on my dark wooden night table by my alarm clock. I picked it up.  
_  
Tenten, Happy New Year!!!!!!! Everyone is going to Ramen Diner at 12 PM for lunch to celebrate and then tonight there's a big party!  
Call me!  
Sakura heart drawn  
_  
She wrote with a pink pen. Now, why doesn't that surprise me?? I chuckled softly and put the note back on my bedside table and picked up my cell phone and dialed. I waited for her to pick up.  
"Hello??" I could hear Sakura on the other line.  
"Hey Sakura," I said and then yawned.  
"Happy New Year, sleepy head!"  
"Ha, ha, ha. Happy New Year."  
"You won't believe where I am right now!"  
"Um…where??" I asked, very curious. I can be very nosy sometimes. It's just one of those annoying habits I have!  
"I'M. AT. SASUKE'S HOUSE! Yay!" She squealed.  
"Oh. My. Gosh. Are you kidding?? Why? What for??" I asked her. What is going on?!?! Has Hell frozen over?  
"Well…not because Sasuke invited me or anything like that. I HAVE to help Mia with the party." Did I just hear her growl?  
"But, the plus side about it is seeing Sasuke!" Boy, she really sounds excited about this, but the reason is WHY? I know she's obsessed with Sasuke but I didn't know she was THIS obsessed!  
"Uh…hello? Tenten?? Are you there?" Sakura's voice brought me back to reality.  
"Huh? Sorry, I just got dozed off but don't worry I paid attention."  
"Good!" was all she said.  
"Yeah. So why did you want me to call you??"  
"Hold on, Tenten. I have to go. See you later at Ramen Diner! Bye!!"  
"Okay," I sighed, "See ya!" She didn't even tell me what she wanted. I'll ask later.  
I hung up. That was an interesting conversation, I guess.  
I got up from my full size bed slowly and checked the time before I walked to my bathroom. 10:30 AM. So, I have an hour and a half to do whatever I want. Perfect. I slid through my door into the hallway and walked into my bathroom. I love my bathroom, it's so big!!  
It has a big bath tub, in the corner I have a big-ish shower, 4 ft x 3 ft. A toilet of course and a sink. Everything is blue and white. I just love blue and white together. It makes everything look sharp. Just like me!  
I walked over to the tub and started the water running. I felt like taking a nice long bath. But, I only have an hour to get ready so I won't take a really long bath. I got the water to the right temperature. I slipped off my clothes and let them fall to the floor and got in. I sighed in relaxation. The water is so warm and fresh. I just sat there for about maybe ten minutes with my eyes closed and decided to finish washing up, taking another 10 minutes.  
"Done." I said to myself, getting up. I pulled off my towel from the towel rack and stepped out. I wrapped my big white towel around myself. It was warm and soft -- freshly dried, my favorite.  
I slid back into the hallway and walked to my closet and dressed. I decided to wear my red elbow length top with a hood, and light blue jeans.  
I grabbed a pair of socks and my sneakers and put them on. I finished quickly and went to my dresser and started doing my hair. I put my hair up in two buns each on the side of my head. I checked the time when I finished. 11:30 AM. Half an hour till I eat lunch. Boy, am I hungry. I will get a granola bar on my way out. I picked up my messenger bag that was on my chair by my desk and put it over my head, onto my shoulder. I walked out my room and started walking to the kitchen to get a granola bar.  
I heard distant chattering. _I hear people talking. Where is it coming from? _I thought. I followed the noise to where it was coming from. The TV! Why does Sakura always leave it on?? I turned it off and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed a chewy bar of Chocolate Chip in the pantry. I got out side and started my walk to Ramen Diner.  
A typical day in Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**  
Before I started walking to Ramen's Diner, I closed the door behind myself and started putting my key into the keyhole. _Wait! I almost forgot! I left my cell phone in my room. _I thought. I put my key back into my pocket and opened my door and ran up the steps to my room. When I was inside my room I grabbed my cell phone and went back outside. Once I was outside again I closed the door and locked the door this time. I turned around and saw Kiba. I gasped.  
"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me and Akamaru to Ramen's Diner." He said smiling at me.  
"Uh…hi. I guess so." I said very surprised.  
"Great! Come on. Let's go through the forest."  
"Um…okay." Awkward, he never paid attention to me before...  
We started walking to the path that leads through the forest. I opened the wrapper of my chocolate chewy bar and took a bite.  
"Mmm." I said out loud. I didn't mean to but it just came out of my mouth. Kiba looked at me and smirked.  
"You don't share??" he asked, smirking.  
"U-uh...um...want some?" I asked, breaking a piece off handing it to him.  
He chuckled. "I was kidding, Tenten. Don't you know when someone is joking?"  
I guess I don't.  
"Oh, okay." And I took another bite, chewing slowly. I decided to stop eating. I was uncomfortable now about eating my granola bar. _Annoying little dog boy. _I thought angrily.   
I chuckled. I like that. Annoying little dog boy! Ha!  
"What's so funny?" He asked me.  
I forgot he was standing RIGHT beside me. Whoops...  
"Nothing." I replied quickly. He frowned but let it go.  
Good thing too.  
"So…um…ar-are you dating anyone?" He asked fast.  
"What?! I mean…uh…Kiba," I struggled trying to find the right words, "I don't really feel like talking about my nonexistent love life right now. Maybe at the diner. Okay?"  
"Oh," He sounded a little disappointed, "I understand."  
"Thanks." I gave him a tight lipped smile. I know, not very friendly but I was just NOT in the mood to talk!!! Especially about if I am dating anyone. I shook my head. Yikes. I thought.  
We were barely halfway there. Not talking at all.  
_Wow, I can't believe he asked me that! I hope he doesn't ask me to got out some time with him! _I thought frantically. I wondered how I was going to turn him down.  
"We won't get there until night if we keep up with this pace." I said, breaking the silence.  
"Then let's run." He said back and started running. I followed and then past him. I was a faster runner than he was but I thought it was rude if I left him behind so I slowed down. We were running the same pace now. How long would I have to be with him? I thought. Maybe I can get away from him when we get to the diner. I thought and moved my eyebrows up and down. I don't want him to ask me again if I have a boyfriend!! I looked ahead and saw we were just about to leave the forest. Yes!!!! I looked at my watch. 11:59 AM. Pretty good. We made it on time.  
I slowed down and Kiba followed. We walked the rest of the way. When we got to the door Kiba opened it and let me go in first.  
"Thanks." I said and walked in. I saw the group at a table. A pretty LONG table. Sakura was waving at me along with some others. I saw Neji look up and look at me. His face was calm and warm. He bought up one of his checks lightly. But I could tell he was slightly smirking. His famous one. Someone called 'Hi guys!' and Neji raised an eyebrow and looked to see who I was with. His expression changed. He frowned slightly, a little confused and then quickly went back to normal. I smiled. Is he jealous??? Oh. I hope so!  
I giggled in my head thinking about what I just thought to myself. I am so silly. I thought.  
"Tenten! I saved you a seat!" Sakura called to me, moving her hand to show she wanted me to come over. _Oh, I wish I could sit with Neji. WAIT! What am I thinking??? He and I can't be together…well, we could, but…what about Lee?? I know he has a huge crush on me. I don't want to hurt him. I like him...but only as a brother. _I sighed and walked over to Sakura.  
"Hey, Sakura," I said to her when I pulled out the chair and sat down.  
"Hi!" she said in her overly preppy voice of hers.  
A waiter with long, striking dark hair came up to me. As long as Neji's, and he looked calm and friendly.  
"What would you like to drink, Miss?" the waiter asked and handed me a menu.  
"Um…I'll have an orange soda. You do have soda, right?" I asked. They never really had any soda in these types of restaurants, only wine and water.  
"Yes, we do." He smiled.  
"Okay, then. Yeah, I'll have an orange soda. Thank you." I smiled at him. He smiled back and walked away. After a little bit, he came back with my soda.  
"Here you go," he said placing the glass on the table in front of me.  
"Thank you."  
"No problem. Do you know what you would like to order??"  
"Yes, I am going to have a bowl of Ramen."  
"Okay." he said and wrote it down on his notepad.  
"And an egg roll." I said, handing the menu to him.  
"Okay. I'll be back with that in ten minutes." He smiled again a friendly one. I smiled back trying to act polite. He walked away. And I started to look at each face at the table to see who all was here. I stopped when I got to Neji. I stared and Neji noticed and looked at me. I blushed a little and quickly moved on. When I got to Kiba I noticed that he was staring at me and smiling. The look on his face looked like if he is undressing me in his head.   
_Wrong! So wrong! _I thought, _Don't even think that! Ew, ew, ew, and double ew!!!!!! _I looked at the next person beside him and kept going.  
"What are you doing, Tenten?" Asked Sakura pulling me from my thoughts.  
"Huh? Oh, just looking to see who's here." I replied.  
"Hm…" Sakura said, suspicious.  
Finally my food came and I started eating.  
Soon, everyone finished eating. I got up and went to the front to pay for my meal. I handed the guy the money and walked out saying good-bye to all my  
friends.  
I started running to my house.  
I got to my house in a matter of minutes and went up to my room. Right when I sat on my bed my phone rang.   
"Hello?" I said.  
"Hey! It's me!" I heard Sakura's voice.  
"Why hello, me." I chuckled.  
"I wanted to tell you the time for the party."  
"Okay."  
"It's at 6 PM. Well, I gotta run! Bye!"  
"Okay, see ya."  
I hung up and lied back down and fell back into my well deserved and interrupted sleep.

**A/n: Sorry for the long wait. My friend wasn't writing. (JK!!!) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**I opened my eyes to a dark room. It didn't look like my room at all. I tried to sit up but couldn't, something was holding me down. I waited a little bit for my eyes to adjust. I looked around the room. It was small, dirty, and smelly. _Where am I? _I thought.

I started to panic.

"What the heck?" I wondered. I could hear distant footsteps coming nearer and nearer to me.

"Hello?" I called out. "Anyone there?" No answer.A dim light came on and I could see a face staring down at me. It was a she -- green eyes, blue hair. _Which I find very odd_. I thought. Her hair reminded me of Sakura. She looked like a hippie with a tide dyed t-shirt, dark long blue pants, and a bandana on her forehead.

"Hello, Tenten." She said to me. It sounded creepy.

"How do you know my name? Who are you and what do you want with me?" I asked, getting freaked out.

"Tenten, you know what I want and I don't want to hurt you." She said in a sickly sweet tone, "Just hand me your necklace and we won't see each other for a while."

_For a while? _I thought. I covered my key shaped, gold necklace with my hand and shielded it from her view.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. I was also curious -- but I couldn't let that emotion get in the way, I'd end up in trouble.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!" She shouted. _Gosh! She sounded like Naruto…so annoying!! _I thought, wincing.

I shrugged; I didn't have to say anything. I didn't know what she was talking about, after all. She just stared at me like I was crazy.

"Wow…hm. I want that necklace for my own purposes. Just hand it over." She demanded, holding out her hand.

"No way!" I yelled.

"Fine," She shrugged carelessly and smirked, "I'll just have to kill you sooner or later." And with that, she pulled out a kunai from behind herself. She brought the kunai to my heart and...nothing.

I jerked awake, sitting up, panting, my heart beating wildly and sweat running down my face. I ran my hand through my hair, trying to breath evenly.

_What just happened? _I thought.

I was on my way to Sasuke's and Mia's house, I had already taken another shower since I was sweatingwhen I woke up. The whole time I was trying to think what that dream meant. Well, nightmare, technically. Mostly because whenever I have dreams they mean something. And this was no ordinary dream. All the dreams I have had happened -- whether I remember them or not. It is kind of a freaky thing but it happens and I have to deal with it -- so in a way, I'm pretty much used to it.  
I walked up the proch steps to Sasuke's and Mia's house. _Wow the house looks great. _I thought. I could hear music playing and people laughing. I reached the door and bringing my hand up to knock. The door swung open before I could, though. Mia was the one  
who opened the door. Her eyes were misty and she looked angry. She blinked a few times and shielded her anger from me.

"Hey," I frowned slightly, "'You okay?"

"Fine, thanks." She replied but not too kindly. She walked past me and ran off. I just stood there. And then quickly Sasuke said a quick 'hn' -- totally ignoring me, how rude! --and ran off after her yelling 'Mia!'.

...Okay...what just happened...damn it, I always have the worst timing...

I stepped inside. Everyone was staring at the door.

_WHAT HAPPENED?!  
_

"Tenten! Hi!" Temari greeted, trying to get rid of all the silence, "Keep dancing! Do what you were doing before!" Temari yelled at everyone. And they quickly obeyed.

"Hi." I said back to Temari, who came over to me and kissed me on the check. I was so anxious to know what happened.

"What happened?" I whispered to Temari.

"I'll tell you later." She whispered back. I nodded my head in response. We just stood there not talking, just watching everyone. I saw Shikamaru walking up to us. He wrapped his arms around Temari's waist and pulled her closer.

"Hello, baby." He whispered. I felt very uncomfortable all of a sudden. I turned my head in another direction and Neji was standing right beside me. I jumped in surprise and he smirked. Did he always have to do that? But, I wasn't really complaining, he saved me from an uncomfortable moment, though I seriously think his methods call for some improvement.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Hn."  
"Happy New Year."  
"Hn. To you too."  
"Thanks…" _Okay, now what?  
_

Suddenly, I couldn't see because two hands covered my eyes, and I bet anything that it's Rock Lee. Hee hee, his name sounds like broccoli...don't tell him I said that, though.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked me removing his hands and standing in front of me. I took a quick glance at Neji and he was already looking at my in the eye. I blushed and looked away.

"Sure, Rock Lee." He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. We started dancing to the music and through the whole dance he kept stepping on my feet.  
Half way through I told Rock Lee I was tired and needed to go sit. It was almost time for the fireworks and everyone was out side.

"It's a beautiful night. Isn't?" Ino asked. We all murmured yes. Staring up at the sky.

"Night, Sakura!" I called to Sakura. It was two in the morning and we just got back from the party. Of course we stayed and cleaned up. Sasuke and Mia still hadn't come home yet, so it was just Sakura, Temari, and me. We manged to get everything tidy and clean but sadly, still I didn't know what happened.  
When we left we locked up the house. I wonder what had happened to them and why they hadn't come back yet. I was all ready for bed and exhausted.  
"Good morning! Sleep tight!" Sakura called back giggling. I chuckled back but didn't think it was that funny. I shut my door and climbed into bed.

_Mm, mm, mm, mm, let me talk to, let me talk to  
_My cell phone started ringing getting louder and louder--I wanted to listen to the ring tone. I decided I would pick up when it was just about over.  
_Mm, mm, mm, mm, let me talk to, come on!  
Shawty had them Apple Bottom jeans, jeans  
Boots with the fur, with the fur!  
The whole club was looking' at her  
She hit the flo', she hit the flo'  
Next think you know  
Shawty got low low low low, low low low lo-  
_

"Hey, Tema!" I knew it was Temari 'cause it said it on the caller ID. It was okay to wait to anwser because Tema knows I love the song "Low" and I like to anwser the phone when it'a about to end.

"Hey, enjoyed the song?" Temari chuckled.

"Ha, ha. Yeah!"

"Okay, so you wanted to know what happened between Mia and Sasuke, right?"

"OF COURSE!" I shouted into the phone.

"What did you say, Tenten?!" Yelled Sakura.  
_Stupid habit!  
_

"Nothing! Night!" I yelled back, "Okay, you were saying?"

"Okay, this is what ha-"

"Hello?? Temari? Are you there?!" I cold hear nothing.  
BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. _Man! We lost connection!  
_

I dialed her number and it didn't ring once! _Must be out of battery. That means I am going to have to wait to find out what happened. _I closed my phone and fell into a deep, deep sleep.

RRIINNGG!! RIIINNGGG!!

"GAH!" I shouted, turning off my alarm. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. One thing that stinks about being in Gai's group is that we have training everyday excpet holidays and weekends. For big holidays we have a week or two. But mostly the next day we have training. I quickly got ready, you can get in trouble for being late. I was out the door and started running to the training grounds.

"Tenten, you are a minute late but don't worry about. Just try to be on time. Okay?" Gai asked me. I nodded my hand. Rock Lee and Neji were aready there. I was last to arrive.

"Is this Team Gai?" asked a girl, and her voice sound familiar. I turned and saw it was the girl in my nightmare. She turned to look at me and smiled. An evil, mean one. _Oh, crap! What is going on?! _


End file.
